Preguntas y respuestas
by Anya Brielle
Summary: Capítulo único · ·"Hum… En realidad, eso de la magia como la hacen ver en las películas y los libros de fantasía que sueles leer, es mera ficción. La magia no existe" · · Uh uh, hasta los genios se equiovocan, después de todo, no son más que humanos. · ·


_Mentes criminales_ no me pertenece. Si así fuera, Spencer saldría en todas y cada una de las escenas, aunque fuera como parte de la escenografía.

·

·

* * *

**Preguntas y respuestas**

≈ Capitulo único ≈

_Bueeeno. Tú sabes que lo escribí pensando en ti. Siéntete dichosa de estar un rato en el parque, con un gran cono de nieve y al lado de Spencer. _

_·_

_¿Nada mal huh?_

_·_

·

_Dedicado a Evvie Harper. _

_·_

_

* * *

_

Todo a su alrededor estaba iluminado por los agradables rayos del sol. El aire mecía los cabellos de ambos sin mucho afán de despeinarlos. La gente pasaba de aquí para allá, algunos con el trabajo arrastrándolos y otros simplemente paseando. Los niños corrían, y en estratégicos –si podía llamarse a eso estrategia– lugares podían verse algunas parejas de enamorados recostados sobre el lustroso césped verde, jugueteando con caricias.

Y ya poniéndose en un plan sincero, a él le incomodaba un poco, sentía algo extraño. Algo que él quiso encasillar en el término "curiosidad". Luego la miraba a ella, tan feliz, tan sonriente y entonces atravesaba por un difícil lapso de recuerdos que lo único que hacían era ponerlo nervioso, atolondrado y ruborizado hasta las orejas. Últimamente aquello había estado ocasionando muchos problemas, aquí, en el trabajo, en todos lados.

– ¡Spencer! ¡Despierta! – Lo llamó entre risas.

El regreso del recóndito mundo de su mente fue casi instantáneo, para encontrarse con esos grandes ojos marrones que a él tanto le embelesaban. Notó que su alejada mente y la realidad, después de todo, eran la misma cosa.

– ¿M–me dijiste algo? – Le preguntó con un ligero temblor al hablar. Ella sonrió y le dio un toquecito en la frente.

– Te pregunté que si se te antojaba una nieve, por allá está el señor. – Le dijo ella señalando la dirección. Había un carrito de nieves de fachada humilde, pintado a tonos claros, y con un letrero _modesto_ que colgaba con la leyenda "_La mejor nieve del mundo_", ella pensaba que así era. Spencer la miró y sonrió internamente al reparar en lo mucho que se parecía una niña pequeña, y lo mucho que eso le gustaba.

– Claro, vamos.

El también necesitaba una nieve.

Y en cuanto se hubo dado la aprobación, ella casi lo arrastró hasta el lugar. No era necesario, pero a ella parecía encantarle. Luego, el amable señor los atendió. Era algo mayor, tenía la cabeza blanca por las canas y en sus ojos había un aire cariñoso, le recordaba al estereotipo de abuelitos amables de los programas de televisión. Spencer pidió dos conos de nieve, uno de chocolate para él, y otro de café para ella.

Si, definitivamente era un sabor raro. Tan raro que sólo este señor lo vendía.

Meses atrás, cuando habían ido a pasear por aquel parque por primera vez, Spencer -caballerosamente- le había invitado una nieve a ella. Sin embargo al momento en escoger el sabor, pasmado y avergonzado, el vendedor de nieves había tenido que disculparse por no tenerlo. Ella entonces decepcionada se había conformado con chocolate. El señor contrariado por desilusionar a una dama, prometió nunca más fallarle. Y desde ese día, siempre que iban a aquel parque y compraban nieve, el señor sacaba de algún lugar un tazón reservado de nieve sabor café sólo para ella.

–Dame de tu nieve y te doy de la mía. – Propuso seriamente, como si hablara de algún asunto policiaco. Ella solía copiárselo a Spencer.

– Siempre me he preguntado porque no pides una combinación de chocolate y café, y te evitas pedirme de la mía. – Le dijo, tratando de sonar indiferente ante el evidente arremedo.

– Si la pidiera, no podría probar de la tuya. Además, el sabor café es mejor. – Sonrió triunfadora.

– Lo supuse. – De hecho ya lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de todas formas.

Siguieron andando por el caminito empedrado, observando los arboles y comiendo nieve, ella comiendo de la suya y al mismo tiempo picando la de Spencer. Parecía quererse comer las dos. No era algo raro.

Al poco tiempo, sin darse cuenta ya estaban adentrándose al corazón del parque, al lugar donde ellos solían sentarse a pasar el rato, mirarse, hablar. A jugar el juego de los enamorados con miradas, con algo más de estrategia que aquellos otros enamorados.

Se sentaron en una vieja banca de madera, su preferida. La que estaba a la izquierda, al lado del árbol más grande y antiguo. Ella se acerco a él, y aprovechando que no pasaba la gente, se recargó sobre su hombro.

– ¿Sabes Spencer? Siempre me he preguntado el porqué de muchas cosas. Y lo más curioso es que nunca he sentido la necesidad de investigarlo. – Suspiró enamorada de la idea. – Yo creo que todo se hace por alguna clase de magia.

Se le hizo tierno que ella creyera en la magia. Y más aun en _ese_ tipo de magia. Pero a la vez se le hizo algo incongruente. Como una idea que hacia corto circuito, como algo que simplemente no encajaba en él.

– Magia… – Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos – La magia no es más que costumbres antiguas modificadas por la imaginación humana, nació siendo ritos hechos para lograr diferentes propósitos. En los antiguos pueblos existían _magos_ que se dedicaban al contacto espiritual, predecir eventos, aliviar las penas de una persona fallecida, incluso en algunas ocasiones hasta como sanadores con intervención de sus deidades, debido a la carencia de nociones médicas. Aun en la actualidad existen muy pocos pueblos que aun practiquen algo de esta supuesta magia. Generalmente estas son personas que no avanzaron conforme a la sociedad. Otras más, con el nacimiento de la demanda cinematográfica y la popularidad que esto acarreó, tomaron dichos ritos y los adaptaron a esta era modernizada. Hum… En realidad, eso de la magia como la hacen ver en las películas y los libros de fantasía que sueles leer, es mera ficción. _La magia no existe_.

Ella había estado en silencio el tiempo que duro su discurso, y aun lo estaba. Spencer tuvo el presentimiento de que había roto su adorado esquema de la vida, y se sintió arrepentido poco después.

Ella se separó de él disimuladamente, y comenzó a mirar el cielo. Spencer pensó que lo había estropeado todo porque su silencio estaba desesperándolo. Ella jamás duraba tanto tiempo sin hablarle y sin mirarlo al mismo tiempo.

Pasaron algunos niños en bicicleta, un hombre paseando a sus ocho perros, y una pareja de ancianos tomados de las manos.

Y ella seguía en silencio.

De no haber sucedido nada, ella seguramente habría comentado lo torpe que era montando una bicicleta, le habría hecho saber que el número de perros era su número favorito y que posiblemente se trataba de alguna señal, le habría comentado sutilmente, lo adorable y románticos que se veían los ancianos caminando tomados de las manos, diría que ella espera verse así algún día, e insinuaría que le encantaría que fuera a su lado. Ella diría todo y él la escucharía, aunque, para variar, él ya lo supiera.

Spencer quería decir algo, pero no sabía exactamente qué. Presentía que si abría la boca una vez más, las cosas se pondrían peor. Metería la pata en el charco aun más hondo, y quizá luego no podría sacarla.

– Lo siento – Se decidió a hablar, creía que él estaba en lo correcto, que lo que había dicho no era más que la verdad pero… también creía que le debía una disculpa por alguna razón.

Ella siguió mirando el cielo, parpadeó un par de veces lentamente, y luego suspiró. Un suspiro largo y profundo, rendido. Como si después de todo, ella decidiera sacar la banderita blanca y pedir tregua.

Algo inusual, por cierto.

– No importa Spencer, de todas formas algo dentro de mí lo sabía. Sólo que es desilusionante escucharlo. – Sonrió a la nada, casi imperceptiblemente.

Había un cumulo de posibles significados para su última frase. Algunos lo asustaban, otros lo entristecían, y algunos más lo ponían nervioso. Su voz, la forma en que sus ojos estaban perdidos en el cielo, la extraña sonrisa que había visto… toda esa nueva faceta lo ponía en aprietos. Era sumamente difícil no especular cosas cuando se era un perfilador.

– Veamos.

Se giró a verlo repentinamente con un peculiar brillo en los ojos, y una sonrisa diferente a las que antes había visto. Spencer se preguntó la razón de su repentino cambio de humor, pero decidió no indagar mucho. Esta nueva vibra le parecía interesante.

– Yo soy una mujer de preguntas y tú eres un hombre de respuestas. Es hora de ver la realidad.

Al final, cuando termino de hablar, a Spencer le pareció escuchar un ligero tono burlón. Todo esto era tan sospechoso…

Y emocionante.

– Si no es por obra de la magia, entonces dime porqué el cielo es azul.

– ¿Eh? – Se sintió un poco desubicado al principio, pero luego le agarró al juego. – Por la interacción de la luz solar con la atmosfera del planeta. El color azul se debe a la mayor difusión de las ondas cortas, eso sumado a la mayor sensibilidad del ojo humano a la luz azul. Porque en realidad el cielo ni siquiera debería ser de color azul, debería ser violeta porque las ond…–

– Está bien, lo entendí. – Lo interrumpió. Ella nunca lo interrumpía. Insólito, brillante.

Uh, interesante.

– ¿Por qué se escucha el mar en los caracoles? –

– Resonancia y mucha imaginación.

– ¿Por qué el agua moja?

– Por la débil unión de sus moléculas, adherencia y cohesión.

– ¿Por qué el hielo se pega a la lengua?

–Por los electrones sueltos de la superficie del hielo.

– ¿Quién descubrió la nieve?

– Los chinos.

– ¿Por qué el sudor apesta?

– El sudor es inoloro. Adquiere ese olor por la proliferación de bacterias.

– ¿Cómo se reproducen los dementores?

– No se reproducen exactamente. Son humanos transformados por los mismos dementores.

– Espera, ¿cómo sabes eso? Creí haberte oído decir que rara vez lees novelas. – Tenía una cara de absoluta sorpresa que a Spencer le fue difícil reprimir una sonrisa.

– No he leído esa novela, lo deduje a partir de lo que me contaste.

– Sorprendente. Te había estado subestimando. Ahora no me quedan dudas de tu afamado IQ de 187. – Ella lo miró de nuevo y volvió a retomar su antigua sonrisa extraña. – Pero ni con ese IQ te escapas.

Ella se acercó a él con aire coqueto, el rió nervioso. Una corriente de aire pasó repentinamente, revoloteando los cabellos de ella, que al sol, brillaban l dorados. El listón en forma de moño que adornaba la cabecita dorada voló lejos de la banca de madera. Spencer sólo miraba todo cual estatua.

– Esta es la última pregunta. – Susurró cautelosa, como si fuera un secreto furtivo.

Spencer la miró como idiotizado.

– Dime Spencer, ¿qué sientes cuando me miras?

…

…

…

…

El tiempo se detuvo, el aire dejo de correr, el murmullo de la gente desapareció, ella brilló como si tuviera luz propia y su corazón latió irregular.

Tun, tun.

Tun, tun.

Tun, tun.

…

– Magia.

·

·

·

·

·

* * *

Siento decir que ahora el número de chicas que se pueden imaginar a sí mismas en la historia se reduce considerablemente. Por dos simples razones: _Rubia _y_ fan de Harry Potter._

_·_

_·  
_

_Hasta la proxima L:  
_

_·_

_·_


End file.
